A Temporary Arrangement
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Lelouch will sleep next to her but it's only for tonight. It was the only thing he could do. -LelouchxCC-


A Temporary Arrangement

The night was filled with rain.

Lelouch Lamperouge stretched. He had been hunched over his history book for a major exam on the next day for hours. His eyes were starting to hurt. So he got up and allowed his tense muscles to relax.

It rained like there was no tomorrow. His violet eyes watched dispassionately as raindrops splashed on the glass panes of his bedroom window. The room was dark, except for his lamp.

This was his bedroom. It was his sanctuary. Or it used to be until the witch, C.C, invaded it. Whether he liked it or not, they were roommates now.

He walked towards the windows and drew them to a close. Seeing the fury of Mother Nature was something he preferred not to see. Lelouch didn't want to admit that even he, the great Zero, was no match for it.

A blast wind sprayed him with raindrops. He turned towards the last window and realized that it had been left open. That window was the one right above the right side of his bed. It would get him and his companion wet.

With a sigh, the dark-haired prince climbed up the bed. He crossed over the sleeping figure under him as quietly as he could. His arms pulled the shutters inwards with all the strength that he could muster. Another blast of wind and his hair was sprinkled with droplets.

He sighed.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" a muffled voice asked from beneath him.

"I'm closing the window you neglected," Lelouch said coolly, even though his cheeks burned. He had to straddle her prone body so that he wouldn't lose his balance while he leaned over to close the windows. "You don't want a wet bed, do you?"

"No," C.C said quietly. She groped around the dark for Cheese-kun. "Is Cheese-kun on the floor again?"

"You move around too much," Lelouch muttered angrily as she squirmed under him. His violet eyes focused on the stormy spectacle going on outside. Her lower body pressed against his in accident. His cheeks flushed.

"Hmm," she said noncommittally.

Lightning flashed.

Lelouch's violet eyes stared as the cool and detached C.C pulled the covers overhead.

Thunder roared.

Now he felt her trembling.

"C.C?" he asked tentatively.

"Close the window now," she ordered from under the blanket. Her voice was oddly small. "Close it, Lelouch."

"Why did you leave it open?" he asked, suddenly curious. She turned over on the bed, not speaking. He smiled when she realized that she couldn't move her lower body as long as he was there. "Come on, C.C. Did you want to get wet?"

"I forgot," she said simply. "Close it."

Lelouch seriously doubted that. He pulled the windows close but left a crack. He didn't draw the curtains. They could still hear the rain pounding on the glass panes and the restless branches of the trees.

"Why?" he prodded.

Lightning drew a fork in the sky. The momentary white flash lit the room. He saw her shake. When thunder clapped, she immediately tried to curl up into a fetal position. He fell forwards to his intense surprise when she dislodged him from his position.

C.C squeaked as he crushed her beneath him but it more from shock because he wasn't that heavy. She tried to move until she realized that he'd trapped her with his arms. His warm body felt pleasantly different from Cheese-kun.

"You're scared of a thunderstorm?" Lelouch's voice was soft.

She was grateful for the blanket. At least he wouldn't see her burning cheeks. "No," she said in what she hoped was her usual voice. "Please get off. Boys sleep on the floor."

Lelouch didn't move. He adjusted his body so that his lips were near her ear. "It's cold down there. Besides, Cheese-kun is sleeping on my futon."

"Get off the bed," C.C. said loudly. She sincerely hoped that he wouldn't have to see her that way. He needed her to be strong and calm and detached; he wanted her to remain cold and frigid and therefore constant. If he saw her fear and uncertainty then he wouldn't need her anymore…

She let out a slow sigh when she felt him get off.

Thunder rumbled overhead.

C.C's wide fearful eyes stared up at Lelouch's knowing ones.

He'd pulled down the blanket to see her face; his face was soft and young under the cover of darkness and lightning flashes. She could see the contours, the hidden shadows and the purity of features. It was a sight that calmed her down. There was no time to feel embarrassed at the close proximity of their bodies and faces.

"See, nothing to fear," Lelouch whispered as he smiled. It was not his fake smile. That was the smile that C.C secretly loved- sweet, innocent and good. That smile contained all of the goodness of his soul. "I'm here."

Lightning flashed on the window again. She closed her eyes with a loud squeak. Then she relaxed slightly when she felt a pair of hands covering her ears. The thunder's fearful sound roared. She didn't hear it at its full blast; his eyes gazed at her kindly.

Lelouch let go. He got up and started towards the edge of the bed. "Go to sleep, C.C."

A heartbeat later and she was clutching on the back of his shirt. Lelouch glanced back to see the slightest and smallest of pleas pass through her indifferent golden eyes. He smiled to himself.

There was still a girl in the Gray Witch after all.

She snuggled under the covers. He lay down and pulled some of the blanket to cover him. The dark-haired boy decided that his position was uncomfortable so he turned on his side. She moved closer and spooned with him.

Lelouch was surprised but he didn't say anything.

They were closer physically than they had ever been before. His every breath tickled her ear. Her hand covered his when it snaked forwards on her stomach to pull her closer. He felt the silken green strands of hair on the pillow. She was acutely aware of how his body pressed against hers.

"Were you scared?" Lelouch asked as though he was asking about tea.

She didn't speak.

"It's all right," he said very calmly. "Humans can't hurt you with lighting or thunder you know. They haven't figured out how to use it."

C.C giggled in spite of herself.

"This is only for tonight," Lelouch said seriously. She smiled at a boy's attempt at a man's sophistication. "I can't sleep on the cold floor. We're just going to take advantage of the situation."

"How like you," C.C murmured as she snuggled closer to him. Her back pressed against his chest. "This is just a temporary arrangement."

Lelouch's voice was embarrassed. "That's right."

"Go to sleep," the green-haired young woman whispered. She didn't let him see her misty eyes when his fingers laced tightly with hers. "There'll be no more rain in the morning."

Lelouch smiled even though his heart broke.

He wanted to wish for rain everyday if it meant that he could share the bed with her like this. Because C.C showed him that she still needed him just as he needed her. Because he could be close to someone he clearly cared about…

The rain carried on.

oOoOoOo


End file.
